


Fe3h Fluff Alphabet Headcanons

by Chaos_Gremlin



Category: FE3H, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff Alphabet, Gen, Romantic Fluff, i dunno what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Gremlin/pseuds/Chaos_Gremlin
Summary: Fluff Alphabet headcanons that were requested on my tumblr, chicken-scratch-writing. Floof go BRRRR
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Reader, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Reader, Ashe Duran/Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Reader, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Reader, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader, Ferdinand von Aegir & Reader, Ferdinand von Aegir/Reader, Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Seteth/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Dimitri R,M,N

Romance

-When it comes to romance, Dimitri's pretty cliché.

-Not because he wants to be,

-but merely because he has absolutely no clue what he's doing.

-Usually for gifts, it's flowers, chocolate, daggers-

-Just normal gifts!

-And daggers

-When he gives them to you he gets rather flustered about it.

-It's really cute to watch.

-But long story short: He loves you but doesn't know what the heck he's doing when it comes to romance

Marriage

-Since Dimitri is to be king, people all over would know that you two were getting married

-That said, Dimitri would prefer to have a small wedding amongst close friends and allies

-Which would probably be the other blue lions

-Chances are, there would be two ceremonies.

-One amongst friends where you two actually get wed

-and then one where the subjects of the Kingdom join in the festivities

-Dimitri couldn't be happier to be able to call you his Queen/king/etc.

-Seeing a ring on your finger always makes his heart flutter a bit

-Meanwhile the rest of the blue lions would probably either be teasing him, congratulating him, or both at the same time

-Let's just say that you two are a really well known couple, now.

Nicknames

-Dimitri is pretty basic when it comes to nicknames

-He usually calls you simple names such as

-"My love"

-"My beloved"

-or something similar!

-Another one he may call you is "Cub"

-Which is pretty ironic

-Though if you point it out he'll get rather flustered.

-He gets pretty flustered when he uses different nicknames

-But it's cute

-Flustered Dimitri is cute and you can't change my mind


	2. Sylvain D, Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D(reams) and Y(earning) headcanons for Sylvain

Dreams

-Sylvain often thought of a future with you

-You didn't want him for his crest, and accepted him for himself

-That's why he lets his mind wander to where you two would be in a few years

-He imagines getting married, settling down.

-If you wanted, maybe some children.

-Though he would be nervous.

-The children, he would not allow to have the same fate as him and his brother, regardless of if they had a crest or not

-They would be your kids.

Yearning

-Sylvain misses you when you're gone

-He tries not to show it, but it's lonely without you

-He will write letters to you, but simply won't send them.

-Sometimes when you get back, you'll find them, and he just winks.

-Sometimes they're just of bad pickup lines,

-But sometimes it's him venting about his feelings.

-When you find one of those, you know he really misses you.

-So make sure to give him affection when you get back!

-Because he misses you.


	3. Felix I, K, N, O, U, Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I(nspiration), K(issing), N(icknames), O(n Cloud Nine), U(nderstanding), and Z(eal) headcanons for Felix

Inspiration

-Honestly Felix is a stubborn man, but what else is new

-If you were compassionate enough to make him change a whole lot, then that's pretty impressive

-Felix gets inspired from you, and finally starts learning how to relax, and not always be at the training grounds!

-It takes a while, but eventually he does sometimes just go to either his room or yours to just relax!

-You also might be able to get Felix to talk about his feelings

-The guy has a lot bottled up

-But he feels comfortable sharing to you

-Sometimes

-Only sometimes though

Kissing

-Felix isn't one of those fancy kissers in any degree

-that said, his kisses are somewhat rough, and full of passion -His first kiss was an absolute mess.

-You two were at the training ground, and you had been annoying him especially a lot today, so he just kissed you to shut you up

-It only lasted maybe half a second before he pulled away, his face somewhat red, and simply walked out of the training grounds

-Yeah he wouldn't admit it, but he was pretty panicked at the time

Nicknames

-Felix doesn't use romantic nicknames a whole lot

-However if he finds a name that makes you flustered or annoyed, he'll use it a lot

-He tends you use rather strange nicknames when he feels like it

-*squints at Dimirti *boar* Blayyid* hmm...

-Some of the weird ones you get called are Tiger, Walnut, Pigeon, and those kinds of ones

On Cloud Nine

-Unless you know Felix really well, you wouldn't notice anything different

-He's just as rude to you as he is to anyone else, so it really isn't super noticeable

-Hell, he might be even more rude!

-You may notice that he's at the training ground even more so than usual

-He will beat the shit out of the training dummy

-The thing is, he's in his own world, not really focused

-His attacks are sloppier than usual, and he hits with more force

-If you point it out however, he will deny it, and instead spar with you to prove he's not off

-He's still pretty sloppy with his movements, and because of it, you are able to win

-He just scoffs at you and goes back to the dummy

-Our angry tsundere hates confronting his feelings head on

Understanding

-Felix does have issues understanding you at first

-He hardly understands his own emotions, let alone another person's

-He can come off as harsh, but he does mean it out of love

-If you point out that his words hurt you, then he'll try his best to be less rude to you

-He's still pretty snarky, but he's trying

-Once you are further in a relationship, it gets easier for you two to understand each other

-Felix gets pretty good at telling whenever you are stressed or overwhelmed! 

Zeal

-Felix does put effort into the relationship, of course!

-He would do quite a lot for the relationship

-That said, he will draw the line.

-If he wasn't able to fight anymore, per say, then he would draw the line.

-Anything wrong for his morals, as well.

-He loves you, but he wouldn't go killing a bunch of people for you

-Unless they deserve it

-Then probably


	4. Seteth C, O, Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C(omfort), O(n Cloud Nine), and Y(earning) Headcanons for Seteth

Comfort

-When Seteth notices you're feeling down, he will ask you what's troubling you. If it's from being stressed about work, he'll try to lighten the load for you.

-Also expect cuddles while he's working.

-For panic attacks, it panics him as well, but he keeps his composure around you, and leads you into his office, away from whatever was causing it. He gently rubs your back unless you tell him not to, and makes sure you're alright after you have calmed down

On Cloud Nine

-When Seteth is in love, it's sometimes hard to see at first

-The main things you would notice is that he seems to zone in his office while he is trying to work

-Whenever you're in the room, you often catch him staring at you, but as soon as you look at him, he quickly turns away

-He doesn't mean to stare, he just tend to accidentally look at you, admiring you

-He also fidgets with his hands when he's around you, though other than that, he keeps his composure

-Unless you get too close to him on accident

-Then he's going to internally lose his shit

-And probably turn a light shade of pink

Yearning

-When Seteth is missing his partner, he won't be too affected all too much

-It's not because he doesn't miss you, of course!

-He just knows that worrying over you would not do anything

-If he is missing you quite a bit however, he would probably start a new children's story, with you as the main character. It makes him miss you just a bit less


End file.
